youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Adventures of Jimmy Gourd: Lights Out/Transcript
Quotes: * Flik (A Bug's Life): This is the last straw! Jerry! Jerry Gourd! Open this door this very minute! * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Hello, Flik. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Enough small talk, Jerry. I want my shovel, and l'm going to get it. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Your shovel? * Flik (A Bug's Life): You promise to return at last week. You silly gourd. If l don't begin planning my carrots exactly but soon of trial. How ate grow up to be midnight snacks? * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): I don't know, Flik. How? * Flik (A Bug's Life): (groans) Jerry! No more borrowing. Shovel! Now! * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Actually. I think l left in the closet. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Ah-ha! * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): But, Flik? * Flik (A Bug's Life): No buts about it. * (crashes) * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): There you go, Flik. Your shovel. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Jerry Gourd borrow this. Jerry Gourd borrow that. Jerry Gourd he think, l am. Ah! Of course, there is one problem with planting carrots in the dark. You can't see what you're doing. * (Zazu snoring) * Flik (A Bug's Life): I'm sure Zazu won't my, my borrowing this helmet. I'll have it back to him before he knows it. * (Rooster crowing) * (Flik snoring) * (Zazu snoring) * (clock ringing) * Zazu (The Lion King): (screams) Robbers! Burglars! But l can't even sleep without getting something snatch, see? * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): It looks like your head, Zazu? * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Yep. If a head alright. * Zazu (The Lion King): Well, it supposed to be a helmet on it! Someone borrow my helmet! * Flik (A Bug's Life): Borrow? (gasps) Oh my! I forgot to return Zazu's helmet! Me! * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance): Oh, d-d-dear! And without you're light it so dark. * Zazu (The Lion King): Yeah, isn't it? * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Yeah, good thing you're not afraid of the dark, Zazu? * Zazu (The Lion King): Yeah, good thing. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): And, and who knows what living down there? * Zazu (The Lion King): Living? * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Yeah, like jagulars? * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance): J-j-j-jagulars? * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Or, or heffalumps. * Zazu (The Lion King): H-h-h-heffamedingos. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Or maybe, woozles. * Zazu (The Lion King): W-w-wooz-? * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Yeah, you never know what kind of ickty stickty things down lived in the dark. * Zazu (The Lion King): Dark? (screams) * (ding) * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): I wonder if was l who lost Zazu's helmet? * Flik (A Bug's Life): No, no l'm sure it was you. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Well, l have been borrow a lot of things lately. And since, l don't remember losing it. I must have lost it. If l did remember, then it won't be lost. * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance): Oh, Jerry. How could you? * Zazu (The Lion King): Yeah, how could you? * Flik (A Bug's Life): Uh, look, maybe there's sure. Very soon. Maybe second. Where is? Where? Where is it? It has to be around here somewhere? (gasps) Oh my! I must then burried it! * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance): Jerry? Did you think it's a good idea to go down they're all alone, in the dark? * Zazu (The Lion King): Dark? (screams) * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): But l'm not alone, Pudge. I have my jar of honey. * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance): But do you remember leaving Zazu's helmet in his tunnels? * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): No. But l also don't remember taking his helmet. Therefore, l probably lost it where l don't remember going. (screaming) * Flik (A Bug's Life): Where? (yelling) * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Now which way would l go, if l wasn't lost helmet. Hmmm, looks like helmet tracks. Helloooooo!!! * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance): Something's down there in, in the dark. * Zazu (The Lion King): Dark? (chattering and running) Ahh!!! * Baloo (The Jungle Book): Can't see l like my face either. * Flik (A Bug's Life): What would l do? (chattering) * Zazu (The Lion King): Ah!! * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance): Flik! Quick! Jerry can hurry! The ladder! The bowl, the noises! And the honey jar, and it's all alone! * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Oh fluff and stuff went to find Zazu's helmet! * Flik (A Bug's Life): What? Doesn't he know he could get lost in the dark? * Zazu (The Lion King): Dark? Ah! * Flik (A Bug's Life): Maybe l better go look for Jerry myself. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): If long ears can risk his life for all fluffy top then me too. * Baloo (The Jungle Book): Might as will go to, Flik and inspiration to all of us. * (Flik, Jimmy and Baloo screaming) * (Thud!) * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Helmet? Is that you? * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): (screaming) * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Hello, Jimmy. I did expect to see you down there. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): I came to rescue to you buddy gourd. I thought you might be lost. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): I'm not lost. I'm right where l'm standing. Unfortunately, where l'm standing maybe lost. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): What's that, what's that? * Baloo (The Jungle Book): (screaming) * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Hello, Baloo. Have you come to rescue me too. * Flik (A Bug's Life): (gasps) * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): (blows) * Flik (A Bug's Life): (screaming) * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Hello, Flik. If you're lost. You come to the right place. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Yeah, cause the buddy gourd taking his Zazu's helmet. Or going down there forever. * Baloo (The Jungle Book): Or longer? * Flik (A Bug's Life): No, no, no. We must some believe Jimmy. I mean, anyone can be human mistake. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Not a smart ant like you. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Don't worry, just follow me and trying to think like helmet. Hellooo, helmet! * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance): I'm afraid it's up to me to go down and rescue them. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Hello!!!! * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance): Oh d-d-d-dear. * Zazu (The Lion King): That's awful brave little Pudge. I never had ya, hadn't did ya? * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance): B-b-b-but l don't. (screaming) * Zazu (The Lion King): By sassapress! If a little whipper snapper like him can face the dark. Then, who can l! Heh. Heh. I said it! Dark! Dark! (screaming) * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Helmet! * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): This is terribible! Lost zillions of mile down under! Ant boy! You gotta get us out of here! You all around miss! * Flik (A Bug's Life): But l don't know. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): It's true Flik. You know l lost a helmet. You know how to get us out. Please? * Flik (A Bug's Life): But l can't! You gotta all wrong! You didn't lose Zazu's helmet, Jerry. I did. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): That's all right, Flik. As long as one of us we did. I wouldn't feel will the helmet was it himself. * Zazu (The Lion King): Hellooooo!!!! * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): It's dark! It's coming together! * Flik (A Bug's Life): Oh my, oh my! It's all my fault! * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Oh bother! * (Baloo groaning) * Zazu (The Lion King): Hellooooooo!!! * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): (screams) * Zazu (The Lion King): Oh, so there you are, huh? Shouldn't know you're being lolly gagging around. * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance): Jerry! * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Oh, we're just resting. (laughs) Being zillions miles underground kind of tired you know? * Zazu (The Lion King): A Zillions miles? * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Oh, good old terra cotta! * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): You know Pudge, a zillion miles underground shortly looks a lot like Flik's house. * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance): It's Flik's house, Jerry. * Flik (A Bug's Life): I don't know, what happened Zazu. l borrowed it. Don't live for a second really plants some carrots and l work night were so tired that l came back it for all live from the bed right to sleep. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Oh, that's some pillow. * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance): That's no pillow. That's Zazu's helmet. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Helmet? Here Zazu. Let me return this to you. * Zazu (The Lion King): Thanks, Sonny. But l don't needed anymore. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Don't needed? * Zazu (The Lion King): Nope. Found out there's nothing afraid of in the dark. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Dark? (groans) * Zazu (The Lion King): Now, what's the matter with him? * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): It was probably something he didn't eat. Do you think he my borrow a small smackerel? * Flik (A Bug's Life): No more borrowing! Heh-heh. But you can have some. Category:TomandJerryFan360's Transcripts Category:Jerry the Gourd (aka Winnie the Pooh) Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE